The Reincarnation
by Elizabeth Anne Summers
Summary: Buffy dies, yet again, and yet again the Scoobies try to bring her back. This time it doesn't work quite the same way to the shock of everyone. Also, two old foes are here to take advantage of the slayer's death. WIP
1. Chapter 1

AN: I got this idea after hearing Sarah wanted to leave Buffy and thinking how they might deal with that, and keep the show. This idea was formed and I just had to write the story. This would have taken place around early-7th season?

* * *

The Reincarnation

Ch.1

* * *

_**Flashback**_

A sound of pain escaped her lips as Buffy clenched her eyes shut. Her mouth remained gaping as she looked down at the hilt of a dagger protruding from her chest and dropped her arms limply. Blood trickled from the corner of her lips. She fell to her knees beside the gateway that had been opened up by the latest evil doer in Sunnydale.

Dulling eyes looked up at her friends and her sister. "I...am not afraid. This is...just part of... the job description of... being a slayer. There will be... a new one... soon, and... she will... be just as... great." She gave a weak smile and fell to the ground unconscious. A small sigh left her mouth as her last breath escaped.

And, with the passing of the slayer's life the gateway to the hell dimension was closed and Sunnydale was for the meantime safe. This did little to console Dawn as she knelt next to her sister's body. Spike stepped close to her and laid a hand on the young girl's shoulder.

_**Present**_

"We did it before and it worked," Dawn said vehemently and demanded, "Why not again?" Her hands planted on the hips of her jeans as she looked at the others. She wore a white sleeveless shirt with an oriental print on the front and high, Chinese-style neck that she had taken from Buffy's closet.

Willow looked at Xander then at Anya. She turned back to Dawn. "We're not sure it would work again. And even if it did, last time she seemed so...disappointed that we brought her back."

"She wouldn't this time!" Dawn insisted. "That's probably why she was so willing to give up her life, cause she knew we would bring her back again. You can't let her down, she's counting on you."

Willow shook her head. She was dressed in her "mourning" clothes of black velvet shirt over a long black skirt. Her hair had gotten a bit longer and she pulled most of it back into a clip loosely.

Xander stepped forward and took his turn. "And how do we know that bringing her back won't reopen the gateway, Dawn?" He was in his usual shabby chic style of a button down shirt and jeans.

"It won't. It takes blood and all that voodooey stuff to open it."

He lifted his hand. "That's it, that's all I got." He said to Willow and Anya.

Dawn walked over to Willow and looked at her pleadingly. "What would it at least hurt to try?"

"Ohhh, Dawn..." Willow groaned. "Okay, but if we do a bad thing it's you we all point fingers at when we get yelled at by the cosmic authority figures."

"Yippee!" Dawn smiled and hugged her friend.

"Is it me or is she too happy at the thought of a big cosmic booboo?" Anya asked. She crossed her arms of her floral print cotton dress.

* * *

Willow closed the spell book and looked at the others. "Well, all that's left is to see if it worked again."

"So, should someone stay here and look over her grave or what?" Xander asked the others.

"Well, we didn't last time."

"After you've just come out of a grave, you don't particularly like to be stared at," Anya said a bit too knowingly. The others just blinked at her.

Spike walked over to the headstone and sat down beside it. He leaned against it and looked down on the grave as he said, "I'll sit an' wait. The rest of you can go t' your warm beds and get comfy."

Xander looked like he was ready to argue when Willow pulled him away. She nodded to Spike. "Okay, tell us if anything happens. If nothing happens before dawn just get to the house and we'll figure out something then."

The vampire looked up at the witch and studied her for a moment. He nodded finally. She led Xander away through the woods. Anya paused like she wanted to say something, and then left, too. Dawn walked over and knelt before Spike.

"Would you like me to stay with you?" she asked with a concerned look.

"No, Bit, go get some rest," he gave her a small smile.

She straightened and looked around before heading off into the woods. After she had gone, Spike looked down at the grave, his face once more a bit on the sour side. He smoothed a hand over the surface of the recently dug grave. Of course he wouldn't let on to the others, but he hoped this would work much more than even Dawn did. He sighed and settled in for the night.

Hours later, he felt the stirring inside him that alerted him to the coming of the rising sun. He looked towards the horizon and noticed it was true for the lightening of the sky in that area. He stood, obviously there was no more waiting for him and nothing was probably going to happen if it hadn't already. He cursed roundly as he ran towards the Summers home. He slipped in through the back door just as the first rays of light crept over the horizon.

Willow had been a good girl, he saw. She had prepared for him to beat feet back to the house at the same instant of the sun's appearance for she had drawn all the shades and covered the windows. He smiled as he made his way to the stairs to go up and tell them nothing had happened, but upon entering the living room he saw Willow and Dawn curled up on the couch asleep. He smirked and walked over to kneel beside Dawn.

"Dawn," he said quietly and reached out to touch her cheek gently.

Her eyes fluttered open and she blinked a few times as she woke fully. When she did, she sat bolt upright heedless of sitting there in front of Spike in her night clothes; a spaghetti tank and short shorts set. She turned towards him.

"Did she-"

He shook his head with a sorrowful look. "Nothin' at all."

She fell against him sobbing. He enfolded her in his arms and rested his chin atop her head, just holding her as she let out her grief. Her sobs woke Willow who turned with a sleepy look to them and guessed the rest.

"I'm sorry, Dawn. I tried."

* * *

Across town, early morning light streamed in through a window into a bedroom that from the furnishings was obviously for a teenage girl. The ultimate proof was in the bed, curled up under the covers. She was a few years older than Dawn with raven black hair that was thick and fell in waves around her. Silky strands caressed the milky pale skin of her angelic-looking face in sleep. There was a strong set to her jaw, though, and an inquisitive arch to her brow. She had the most adorable slightly upturned nose that crinkled in response to something she must be dreaming.

The clock ticked over from 6:59 to seven o'clock, causing the alarm to go off. She jerked awake, her crystal blue eyes flying open. A hand went out of its own accord from years of practice to shut the alarm off. Her brows drew together in consternation and she slowly sat up. She looked down at her hands and then her eyes went around the room. They stopped in the mirror directly across from her bed. Her eyes got wide as a realization seemed to hit her.

"Of al the..." she shook her head at the sound of her voice and quickly got out of bed. Her short figure hurried over to her closet and threw open the doors. She perused the contents as if seeing them with new eyes and then down at her body, glancing back at the mirror. She grabbed a pair of low-rise black jeans with lace up sides and a sleeveless blue shirt that matched her eyes. Then she grabbed underwear and ran into the bathroom.

After taking a shower and changing into the clothes she selected, she returned to her room for the rest of the morning routine. She dried her hair on the highest setting to get it done quickly and rushed through applying her make-up. She turned and slipped on a pair of platform sandals, grabbed her purse, and ran from the house. She hurried across town, not stopping until she reached her destination. She paused outside an oh-so-familiar house.

* * *

Dawn drew away from Spike eventually and rubbed at her nose. She looked up at him sheepishly. She brushed her hair back from her face and turned to look at Willow. "I suppose we should start preparing for life without Buffy..."

"Yes, of course, we-" Willow was cut off by a knock at the door. She looked between Spike and Dawn with a slightly confused look.

Spike stood and backed towards the kitchen cautiously. Willow got up and went to the door, followed by Dawn closely. She opened the door and looked out at the girl on the other side. She had never seen this girl before with the long dark hair and large bright eyes. She could have been called Snow White for her looks. Dawn cocked her head to the side and spoke first.

"Cassidy?" her brows were knit together. "What are you doing here, and so early?"

"You know her, Dawn?" Willow asked, looking at the younger girl beside her.

"Yeah, she went to my school. Her name's Cassidy Winters, though I don't talk to her any really." She looked at Cassidy again. "...why are you here?"

"It seems you're only half correct about my identity," Cassidy began, "Though, I'm sure you would prefer me talking about mystic-y stuff inside rather than out in the open."

Willow nodded slowly with a perplexed look and moved back to allow the younger girl in. Dawn and she exchanged looks as Cassidy walks inside. She walked to the middle of the living room and then turned back to face them. She rested her hands on her rounded hips and sighed.

"We have a big problem here," Cassidy said with a sigh. "Yes, I'm Cassidy, but it seems I am also someone else who you both know very well." She shook her head, trying to clear it and think of the best way to put what she had to tell them. She lifted her face to look at them again. "I'm Buffy Summers, also. I don't know how...I just seem to be both."

Dawn frowned at her. "Cassidy, if this is some sort of sick joke...so help me..." Her hands balled into fists at her sides and she took a step towards the other girl.

"It's not." Cassidy pursed her lips. "Its not like my soul took over this body cause I'm not having that 'crowded' feeling, if you know what I mean, and I'm still Cassidy. I just seem to have suddenly been awakened to a past life as your sister and the slayer."

Willow walked over to her and looked her in the face. "You're telling the truth, aren't you?" She paused and thought. "I suppose I could test you by asking you something only Buffy would know." She thought for a moment. "Not long after you moved here in High School we had a sleep over together and you told you had a crush on someone at school already. Who was it?"

Cassidy frowned. "Of course you would ask THAT...embarrass me while you're at it..." She gave a big sigh and went slightly cross-eyed as she said, "Xander..."

Dawn burst out laughing. "You had a crush on Xander!"

"I take it you believe me now?"

"Yup," Willow nodded with a wide smile. "And it seems my spell didn't work the same way it did last time. This is really odd, you being reincarnated instead of returning in your old body like last time."

Cassidy/Buffy looked at Willow. "You did another spell to bring me back?"

Willow immediately pointed at Dawn. "She practically forced me to."

Dawn grinned widely. "Aren't you glad to be back with us?"

Spike who had stood watching from the doorway to the kitchen just behind Cassidy finally spoke up. "Yes, aren' you glad t' be back with us?" He said in a rich, smooth tone as he looked her new body over.

"Spike!" She spun around. "You...you were there...eavesdropping on us?"

"Actually, I was in here with the girls when you knocked on the door and took shelter from the light opening the door would let in, love," he smirked. "You just didn' take the time t' notice me." He stepped towards her, still eyeing her. "Had you forgotten me already?"

"No, you scarred me for life, thank you," she rolled her eyes and turned back to her sister. "Yes, I am. But, now I'm going to have to get used to this new body...probably train it all over again for fighting. I also have to deal with school again and all that, and I have this girl's family to deal with." She shook her head. "And I think I've gotten a lot shorter."

"An' a nice set of breasts," Spike said dryly, earning him a glare.

"Well... you could always put off college," Dawn said. "And we make good money from the magic box... and even could get a job or something if you really want to."

Cassidy shook her head slowly. "And my family?"

"I'm sure we'll think of something," Willow put her hand on Cassidy's shoulder. "Uh, would you want us to call you Buffy or Cassidy?"

"I guess you can call me Buffy in private," she shrugged. Then she looked at Spike. "Except for you, of course." She smiled humorlessly, and then she looked back at Dawn. "But, you need to get on to school. You're not off the hook because of my death anymore." She smiled.

Dawn nodded and took off up the stairs. Willow followed suit so she could get changed. Cassidy headed for the kitchen with Spike following her. She opened the fridge and pulled out the orange juice carton. She grabbed a glass and poured herself a drink. She left out the carton and stood there drinking the juice she had poured. She started to walk back into the living room when Spike took hold off her arm. She looked up at him.

"We got t' talk, love," Spike said to her. "I've been sick with grief since you gave your life up t' close the gate. I even sat at your grave all night after they performed the ceremony in hopes that it worked."

"And what...you wanted a medal?" she quirked a brow at him.

He frowned, now noticing even more when it was Buffy talking and when it was Cassidy. Buffy was never THAT much of a smartass. He clenched his jaw for a moment before speaking again. "No, but you come in here actin' as if I were just some rat t' be wiped from your presence."

"I'm sorry...happy?" she looked up at him expectantly.

"Not yet," he ground out before jerking her against him and covering her mouth with his.

Her eyes went wide with surprise, but seconds later they droop close and her arms go around him. It was true that Cassidy was somewhat shorter than Buffy, so soon he lifted her into his arms and set her on the counter for better access to her. She did not seem to mind in the least, either way. He finally drew back and leaned his forehead against hers, both breathing raggedly.

"You obviously don' realize how much I had missed you, love," he said huskily. "And how havin' you die on us again made me use this bloody soul of mine overtime." He gave her another kiss before saying. "I don' like t' beg, you know, but I'd be anythin' for you...as long as I was yours."

"Oy, please...cut...sappiness...before...I...get...tooth-ache," she said haltingly with mock pain and holding her cheek. She smiled and gave him a light kiss. "I'll think about it, that's all I can promise you. I have a lot to deal with at the moment obviously and you just threw your own towel into the ring."

He nodded. "That's all I ask, love." He set her back down on her feet.

She smoothed her clothes and then turned just as Dawn entered ready for school. She put on a smile for her sister and went for the cookie jar. "Do you need money for lunch?"

"Nah, I'm fine," Dawn smiled and waved to them both as she left.

Cassidy looked back at Spike. "I don't have a time limit, do I?"

He smiled and came around to her side of the counter. He leaned against the cabinets above her head and looked down upon her with his lopsided, full of himself, smile. "Aye, two minutes, love."

She shook her head and headed for the living room, saying "You hold me to that and you know what the answer will be...love." He heard her chuckle.

* * *

Cassidy shook her head vigorously. "No, no, noooo. No way are you getting me to go there."

Cassidy and Willow were seated on the couch a few hours later. Willow had called the others over so they could tell them what had happened. Xander and Anya sat there a bit shocked. Willow had informed Giles over the phone. He would have to inform the other watchers, of course. But, Willow wanted them to inform someone else.

"Come on, he needs to know," Willow said sternly. "I told him when you died the first time and we've been keeping in contact ever since. And, this time I can't just tell him myself. He'll want to see it for himself."

"I am not going to L.A. to tell Angel that I have just lived through an episode of Tale of the Body Thief," she crossed her arms. "And that's that."

* * *

A few days later, Willow and Cassidy walked into the hotel and stood looking around for signs of life. Willow, no longer in mourning, was wearing jeans and a burgundy top. She looked up as Fred came down the stairs. Fred spotted her and hurried the rest of the way down. She had on a jean jacket over a white shirt with a floral skirt. They embraced briefly and then stood back. Willow motioned to Cassidy. She was still slightly pouting and had thrown on tight black pants and a scoop neck, sleeveless black top.

"Fred, this is Cassidy Winters," Willow said while looking around some more. "Where's Angel and the others?"

"Out, but they should be back soon," Fred smiled and motioned them over to the couch to take a seat. "Want a drink or something to eat?"

"We're fine, thanks," Cassidy said and looked at Willow. "If we have to wait very long, I am making a break for it."

"Fred, ya got any rope?" Willow asked dryly with a wide grin.

"Willow?"

They turned and saw Angel enter the hotel; along with Gun, Cordelia, Connor, and Wesley. He walked down to stand in front of them. He smiled slightly. He was in dark slacks and a black silk shirt.

"I'm glad to see you again so soon," he said. "But, I'm also worried since we tend to meet under bad circumstances."

"Well, this time it's a mixed bag," Willow looked down at her clasped hands. "Buffy died again. She gave her life to close a gate that had been opened to a hell dimension."

"Oh lord," he closed his eyes as the others behind him all gave sad looks of their own. Fred came over to stand next to Willow. "You said a mixed bag...that means there is better news? You were able to revive her again?"

Willow shook her head. "No."

"Then what could the good news be? And who is this?" he seemed to draw his own conclusion. "Is she the new slayer...is that your good news?"

"Um, well, you're close," she motioned to Cassidy beside her. "This is Cassidy Winters, the new slayer. She's also Buffy Summers reincarnate."

Cassidy bites her lip and gives a small wave. "Hi there."

Angel walked over to stand in front of Cassidy, looking down at her with drawn brows. "Buffy?"

She raised her bright blue eyes to him. "Yes?"

"You...it's really you in there?"

"This body isn't like some sort of costume," she crossed her arms. She stood quickly and turned to Willow. "There, you made me come and tell him about what happened; we did. We can go now."

"Wait right there, Buffy," Angel took her arm and turned her to face him. "You didn't want to tell me about this?"

"You left, what do you care what goes on in Sunnydale?"

Cordelia, Wesley, and Gun took that as their cue to beat feet towards the back room. As she passed, Cordelia, wearing a dark gold strappy dress, flashed a small friendly smile to Cassidy. Fred and Willow walked up the stairs discussing some magic books Fred had been reading. Connor remained behind his father, looking at Cassidy. He wore jeans, faded black tee, and a worn jacket.

"This is the almighty slayer I keep hearing about?" he looked her up and down. "She's not that big and tough looking."

Angel smirked. "You HAVE seemed to have gotten a bit shorter."

"I know," Cassidy growled, and then she looked back at Connor. "And this lil pissant is...?"

"My son," Angel sobered and moved between them. "And no taking your anger at me out on him. If you still have issues with me, it isn't his fault. It was before he was born anyways."

"You must be so proud of him, he seems to take after you, Angelus," Cassidy smiled acidly.

Lorne had walked in wearing a cream colored suit with a dark green shirt underneath. He saw the fight that was brewing. He quickly walked over and took Connor by the arms to steer him away. "Let's go, kiddo. This seems to be a conversation for the adults."

"Look, we need to talk about this, obviously," Angel sat down and looked up at Cassidy. "I'm sorry you were still carrying around the pain of me leaving. But, as Willow knows, I am still here for you."

"Okay, I'm sorry for snapping at you and Connor," Cassidy crossed her arms in a defensive gesture. "It's just...I don't know if it's the Buffy or Cassidy in me, but I just want to crawl into a hole until I figure this all out...but instead I'm being paraded around as the eighth wonder of the world."

"That's understandable," he reached out and touched her arm.

"So, that includes me going home to my comfy bed."

"Fine, I'll go find Fred and Willow." He stood and started to walk away, but then paused and looked over his shoulder at her. "And, I think I may just come with you."

* * *

Cassidy walked into the house again late that night. She had just stepped across the threshold when she was jerked to the side by strong arms. Spike held her against him, his arms wrapped around her body.

He leaned his face close to her neck and murmured in her ear, "I can hear your heart racing every time I touch you." He pressed his nose into her thick raven hair. "You smell so good."

"You might as well stop, cause I haven't made my decision yet," she said huskily.

He slowly let go of her, then darted his hands forward to tickle her sides briefly. She yelped and jumped nearly five feet across the room. She turned to glare at him playfully, but her eyes caught sight of the figure standing in the doorway. Angel was watching them with a frown. Spike followed her gaze to see the other vampire standing there.

"What's he bloody doin' here?" Spike asked.

"I want to know the same thing about you," Angel retorted.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I have pictures of how I picture Cassidy if anyone is interested. I hope I'm getting better at Spike speak... if not, someone find me a translator or something. LoL

* * *

The Reincarnation 

Ch.2

* * *

"Okay, both you stop before I have to endure a vampire pissing contest in the entryway of my home," Cassidy glared at both of them. "Angel decided to come for a visit apparently after learning of my condition." She motioned to Spike. "He has been on our side for some time now. He has recently regained his soul as well." She smiled humorlessly at Angel. "You're no longer so special." 

"You had Willow do the curse on him, too?" Angel asked curiously and then got a small smile. "So he can't have the complete happiness thing, either?"

"Wrong." Spike smirked. "I got a better deal than you."

Cassidy rolled her eyes. "Stop." She warned them both again. "And no curse, he went and sought it out of his own free will. There is no catch either, so no fear of losing it easily. Not to mention, he was behaving quite well even before he got it. Partly from the chip, though..." She shrugged.

"Didn' even work on you after ya died." Spike reminded her with a smile. "Took advantage of it a wee bit for some rough play, but never really tried t' hurt you, pet." He started to move towards her again.

She returned his smile. "I know and I gave as good as I got."

Angel made a disgusted sound and moved around them into the living room. Willow and Fred entered next, having been huddled on the dark porch hoping a fight didn't break out. The rest of the LA crew were out finding a place for them to stay while in Sunnydale.

"So, why's the big poof here?" Spike asked again.

"Not really sure, actually," she replied and headed for the kitchen. She was all munchy after the long drive from LA. "I think he was bored and felt like annoying us with his presence. Feel free to annoy him back." She joked, hoping Spike didn't take her too literally.

"I thought we came to a small truce," Angel sighed. He ran a hand through his hair, also hoping Spike didn't take Cassidy too literally about annoying him. "I came because I know as well as you do that this new body is not trained for handling your Slayer abilities and responsibilities. As well, most of the evils in the area would not know about you being back and think you were dead. They will be trying to take advantage of that and you're not totally ready for battle. Willow told me what happened after you died last time, the way Sunnydale became overrun. So yeah, not going to let that happen again and so we're here to be a support system."

"I think she's got a rather good s'pport system here already," Spike muttered as he leaned on the counter beside where Cassidy was digging a couple cookies out of the cookie jar. "So you can jus' bugger off, Peaches."

Cassidy shoved a cookie into his mouth and turned to Angel. "Really appreciate it, I do. I'm just a bit with the resentfulness here. Even if we did call a truce over no making pot shots at you and your kid because I'm mad at you leaving, still doesn't make me all happy about this. You leave us here like that, but now you're going to come storming in all commando style to take over like we can't handle ourselves? Yeah, big resent-y feelings."

"I'm not trying to take over. As far as I'm concerned you ARE in charge here, obviously. Wasn't saying you weren't." Angel sighed and ran his hand through his hair again. "Just here as back-up because for reasons previously stated, you might need it. I'd always rather be safe than sorry. Especially where you're concerned." That earned him Spike growling around the cookie in his mouth. Angel looked at him tiredly, "And not here to try and steal her from you either. I'm trying to make it work with Cordelia and well, me chasing another woman would not help."

"Obviously," Cassidy hopped onto the island. "Okay, fine, so I'm all in charge still. I don't see your people taking orders from me, though."

"I know, but... they'll follow my lead. And my lead is following your lead."

"Very leady." She commented and munched on a cookie. "Well... its late and you should get back to your lady then. Call tomorrow and give Willow the number and address of the place you're staying at so we can keep in touch. Will call you guys if we need the help, but for now I think it'll be good if you keep your distance while we sort things out in the Summers home."

Angel nodded and took out a card. "My cell phone." He went and pinned it on the fridge. He turned and left, taking Fred with him.

Willow poked her head into the kitchen as soon as they left. "You need anything, Buff?"

"Nah, I'm good. Gonna head up to bed in a bit. Sleep tight, Will." Cassidy smiled. She had told Cassidy's parents she was moving out. They were surprised she didn't try and stay around to mooch for awhile longer, but let her go after she reassured them she'd keep in touch and stuff like that. She told them she had a job at the Magick Box, which was kind of true... but she needed to explain some sort of income as to her moving out instead of just saying she was moving into a friend's house after the previous owner died. Wouldn't have sounded good to parenty ears.

Willow nodded and waved to them before heading upstairs to her room. She was glad to see her friend settling in. She went to check on Dawn briefly before heading to bed.

Spike came around and stood in front of Cassidy, arms on either side of her with hands planted on the counter. "I think I've given you 'nough time, slayer. Do I get my answer yet? 'M dyin' here waitin' t' hear your decision."

She leaned back and looked up at him with pensive blue eyes. She chewed on her bottom lip a moment before answering, having mulled it over non-stop the last few nights and having little sleep because of it. "I supposed you can have a chance to win over Cassidy's heart." She gave a faint smile. "Wouldn't hurt to let you try."

He smiled widely and arms went around her, sweeping her close faster than she could blink. "You don' know how happy you've jus' made me, luv. Doin' my best not t' haul your cute ass upstairs and explore this new body of yours, imprint it t' memory better than before." He nuzzled her neck with a low growl of arousal. "But gonna let you make the call t' when you're ready t' let me have that privilege again, pet. No pushin'... well, maybe a little pushin'." He kissed her hard and parted her knees to lean in closer. "Don' even know if this new body is a virgin or not... wouldn' want t' hurt you by bein' all over eager, used t' things I was before that this body isn' used to."

She looked up at him with furrowed brows. "You're right... Cassidy is a virgin, no matter how much the Buffy brain remembers having such relations with you and all that. And not sure I want to go there again... just using you for mindless sex, though I doubt you mind too much..." She smirked. "But its not fair to either of us and if I'm giving you the fair try I gotta be all trying hard to do other stuff besides the dragging you to bed to use you to make my problems go away... cause they don't go away if I go off with you and try to ignore them, usually get worse."

He nodded and cupped her face. "Very true... an' goin' t' see rare glimpse of serious Spike when I tell you, not wantin' t' repeat that unhealthy relationship we had. Hopin' for a new chance at this with the new life and all. I'll tease you 'til you're ready t' beat me, but not goin' t' push you t' anything you're not ready for again. Will be a bloody good boy if it kills me. My reward will hopefully be the day you're ready for the deeper stuff, pet, no pun intended." He smiled.

"You expect me to believe that? With you, the pun is always intended." She laughed.

"That time it wasn', minx," he growled and kissed her hard to shut her up. One hand buried in her hair and the other curled around her waist as he bent her back.

She pushed at his chest after a good ten minutes of making out on the kitchen island. He had practically climbed on top of her and her legs were linked around his waist while he had been suggestively rubbing himself against her. She gave him another quick kiss before chuckling. "Better stop there, or the part about us not diving into the sex stuff again is way out the window."

He captured her mouth in a slow kiss and then nodded. "Right... so much for takin' it slow, eh?" He smirked and slowly slid off of her, then pulled her to sitting. "But gotta stop there and be a good boy." He smoothed a hand over her hair before hefting her into his arms. "Can at least be a gentleman and carry the lady upstairs, right? Maybe she'll let me join her if I promise not t' try anythin'."

"Maybe she will," she smirked and nuzzled his neck.

He carried her into her room and sat her on the end of the bed. He shrugged out of his jacket and peeled off his over shirt. He looked liked he was going to continue peeling clothes and her brows went up slightly.

She held up her hand. "Where's that promise first?" She gave him a smile and waited quite serious about getting that promise.

He tilted his head and put a hand to his heart with a chuckle. "I promise not t' do anythin' ya don' want me t' do. Promise t' behave m'self. Happy, Slayer?"

"Yup," she nodded and stood, going to the closet to grab a nighty from the closet. "Gonna go take a shower and get the travel nasties off me before climbing into bed. Sleep better knowing I'm all fresh and not grimey." She brushed past him with a smile. "And you know better than to ask to join, no hanky spanky and all that. Just get into bed and I'll be back soon."

He chuckled. "Aye aye, Captain Buffy." He saluted as she left.

She came back after half an hour with her long black hair hanging in damp tangles nearly to her waist and wearing a light blue nighty that matched her eyes. She paused in the doorway and looked at the bed where Spike was lounging against a pillow with his arms tucked under his head. The sheet was pulled barely over his hips and what was shown of his body was bare. She looked down and saw all his clothes on the floor. He better not go commando... She chuckled and headed for the bed.

She pulled back the covers on her side and got in, keeping some space between them, though, for good measure. She curled onto her side with her back to him and opened her mouth to wish him goodnight when suddenly strong pale arms were around her to draw her back against hard muscled man. She sighed with a chuckle and rolled her eyes good-naturedly. Then as he shifted her brows went up. Okay, she knew way too much about his choice of undergarments at the moment.

"You're not goin' t' fall asleep lyin' there that stiff, Buffy." He chuckled softly and nuzzled the nape of her neck before kissing her shoulder. "I promised t' behave and I bloody well will even if it kills me."

"Again." She forced herself to relax. There was a smartass joke to make about what he just said, but she would rather not call attention to the other stiffness at the moment. She was blushing enough as it was.

"Again." He agreed and chuckled again. "An' know you'd stake me the minute I tried anythin' anyways."

"Yes, for that is why Mr. Pointy is under my pillow... to take care of the over amorous vampires that crawl into my bed." She rolled over to face him with a smile. Her hand ran over the muscles of his chest, looking at her smaller paler hand with the black painted nails. Hey... they matched Spike's nails... she chuckled to herself.

"There better not be any other vampires tryin' t' crawl int' your bed, slayer." He growled lowly and traced circles on her back with his hand. "An' what's so amusin' on my chest?"

She lifted her hand in front of his face. "You and Cassidy can share fingernail polish and eyeliner." She grinned. "If you start stealing my lipstick, I'll get worried, though."

"Only way I share lipstick is by doin' this," he tightened his arms around her and kissed her firmly. "Not t' mention, haven' worn eyeliner in a while, luv. But, if you would like me t'..."

She laughed. "Funny man..." She lowed her hands to his chest again. "No matter what you wear you'll look great." She smiled. "Better sleep now, though, or your head will get so big it takes up the whole bed." She rolled over to put her back to him again.

"Night, luv," he kissed her neck again before settling with his face pressed into her mass of raven hair.

* * *

Across town, a young couple were enjoying each other much the same way on a park bench. The young man pulled his petite girlfriend onto his lap while they made out, pressing himself up into her eagerly. Promises of things to come once he had her back at his place. There was pants and moans as their hands were awkwardly all over each other while they sloppily kissed each other with young passion. 

Suddenly the small brunette was not there and the jock looked up. Instead of Hannah's silver eyes, it was Drusilla's much colder ones.

"Ah, did I ruin your fun?" She had Hannah by the hair and jerked the girl up. "I was only hungry and hoping you wouldn't let a poor woman starve."

The guy gulped and started to push himself to the other side of the bench to get away from her.

"You going to run and leave your pretty miss here with me to die? You aren't a nice beau. You're a bad boy like my William and going to punish you, too." She dropped unconscious girl and lunged for the guy as he jumped up to flee. She drug him back and vamped out, biting into his neck viciously the next second. She held him close and moaned as she drank. Then she cracked his neck and dropped him. "I hope you learned your lesson about treating a woman right."

She turned around as she heard a whimper from the girl. "You'll make a fine friend for me. Can make you like me so you can punish the boys, too. Maybe find yourself a better beau."

She picked her up and carried her off across the grass towards the old boarded up store she was hiding in for the time being. She dropped her onto the bed and went to her closet, humming to herself as she pulled out a pretty white lace dress she hadn't worn in awhile. She dropped it by Hannah. "Get dressed all pretty for our party, missy."

* * *

All the while, Xander was tossing restlessly in bed beside Anya. She frowned at him when he woke her up again. She crawled out of bed and knelt on the floor to pull out a box from underneath it. She opened it to pull out some shackles and straightened. Her brows furrowed in confusion at the empty bed. Where had he gone? She had only had her eyes off him a couple seconds and she hadn't even heard him leave either. 

Dropping the chains, she settled onto the bed again, figuring he was going to return. There was any number of reasons he might have slipped off for a bit. She didn't really believe he had flew the coup and wouldn't be coming back. The idea was absurd to her. She drifted off to sleep curled up on her side of the bed.

In the morning, though, she rolled over and his side of the bed was still empty. She sat up with a frown and went to take a shower. She would get dressed and hurry over to the Magick Box, ask if anyone had seen them and if anything had happened last night. Still, her mind was refusing to worry much over this. There just had to be a good reason for him going out and then a good reason for him not coming back. Xander wouldn't have just ran off and abandoned her or anything like that.

* * *

"Xander?" Cassidy leaned against the front counter and raised her eyebrows at Anya. "No, didn't see him or hear from him. Haven't been going out on patrol, obviously. Need to get all retrained first." She poked at her flabby thighs through her black slacks. This body was so out of shape, wasn't sure how Spike could still be all hot for her like this. She played with a tendril of hair that fell from the messy knot clinched in a red toothy clip. Her mind wondered for a brief moment before brought back to the present by the former vengeance demon's voice. 

"He wouldn't have just left like that," Anya shook her head. "Just wouldn't." She tugged at the edges of her navy blouse all distraught over the things that were floating around in her head.

"Knowing his penchant for attracting demons..." Willow began to say with a roll of her eyes and then stopped at the worried look on Anya's face. "Oh, but you know... might NOT be a demony reason for his not being with us... probably." She put her hands on top of her skirt palms up and looked to Cassidy in supplication of help getting her foot out of her mouth.

"Yeah, maybe the stupid sod walked himself int' a big hole," interjected Spike with a smirk. His hand went around Cassidy and slipped up under her red top to run over her back in an intimate gesture.

All three ladies glared up at him.

He shrugged, "What?"

Cassidy rolled her eyes and looked at Anya again. "We'll keep an eye out and if he doesn't reappear before dark, then Will can do a locator spell on him. Figure he's safe from anything bad happening to him while the sun is all bright and cheery. The bad stuff usually happens under the big old hand of darkness."

"But but... he left at night... so might have already happened to him... and we might have a good chance of saving him if we go in with daylight to help." Anya was wringing her hands in front of her again and pacing in front of him.

"That's why we won't wait until its actually dark to do the locator spell. Wait until about mid-afternoon so we still have time for a quick rescue mission or what not before it goes all dark and the stakes are raised." The smirked slightly. "In more ways than one."

The ex-demon gave a sigh and nodded her head slightly. "Just don't want to be alone and worry."

"Willow... will you stay with her... you can go back to their place and find something of his for the locator spell while you're there anyways." She hooked a finger in one of Spike's belt loops. "Me and you need to go do some training. You're the best man for the job of sparring partner."

"Happy t' be of service." He chuckled and followed her to the training room.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I put up a site for the fanfics with char pics and links to my rpgs and stuff. You can find a link on my author page. I forgot to ask in my last author note, would you guys like for Hannah to stay around?

* * *

The Reincarnation

Ch.3

* * *

Willow sat back with a frown and glanced up at the other who were standing around her expectantly. She got up and brushed her hands off on her jeans before facing them fully. "I didn't get anything at all. That's just strange. If it was just that he wasn't in town anymore or he was dead I still would have gotten something, but the nothing is a good and a bad sign. It means he's probably alive, but also that someone must be cloaking his presence really good."

Anya was leaning on Cassidy for support and Dawn patted her back. "So... how are we going to find him then...?" She wiped her nose in the hem of her violet shirt.

The petite slayer cocked her head slightly, sky blue eyes thoughtful. "I suppose we just patrol and keep our eyes open... keep our ears to the ground for any information on anything that could account for his disappearance..."

Spike cut off Cassidy. "I could go beat up Willy. Care t' tag along, slayer?" He flicked her ponytail playfully.

She glanced up at him, hooking her thumb in the pockets of her navy jeans. "Sure, I guess." She grinned up at him and teased, "For once you just might have a good idea, Spike."

"Ha bloody ha, luv. Got plenty of good ideas... most of them not fit for anyone's ears but yours." He gave her a smoldering look as he brushed past her to head for the basement of the Magick Box. "Hurry up, pet, before his place gets crowded."

The others watched the exchange, realizing how close the two had gotten. If they weren't already boinking then it was probably going to start up soon, the way they acted around each other. Not too long ago, that would have bothered them. Heck, it did bother them when they saw the Buffybot with him and thought it was really Buffy. But, things had come a long way and they almost trusted Spike. They had seen the genuine grief and anguish he felt both times Buffy had died on him. Also, they way he looked after Dawn as if she were his own. Mostly because of their bond and partly because he wanted to make Buffy happy, spare her the grief of losing her sister... etc.

Cassidy patted Anya's back gently. "It'll be okay. We'll find him." She transferred the distraught ex-demon's head to Dawn's shoulder before turned to hurry after Spike, straightening her red shirt and checking for tear stains on the half-sleeves. She caught up to the vampire and hit him in the shoulder, delighting when he yelped but then putting on her stern face. "Did you absolutely have to make that come-hither comment in front of the others? I mean really... you just enjoy embarrassing me, don't you... punk."

He chuckled and curled an arm around her small frame as they walked. "Couldn' help m'self, luv. Whenever I'm around you, you inspire the most... randy thoughts t' go crowdin' in my head, pushin' out all other thoughts. Be grateful I'm better at keepin' it t' m'self than I could be..." He arched a brow down at her. "But don' need t' censure m'self when we're in private, do I?" He chuckled and stopped briefly to steal a slow kiss.

* * *

A brief kiss had turned into a few minutes of making out down in the sewer. Very romantic... Cassidy rolled her eyes as she watched Spike pull Willy into the back room where she waited. She quickly retied her ponytail that had been an utter mess when they emerged from the tunnels. She scuffed her shoe, trying to keep from blushing like a giddy school girl. Gawd, it wasn't the first time she had made out with the guy...

"Hey, new girl, Spike? Sure got over the slayer quickly enough," Willy waggled his brows at Spike after glancing Cassidy's way.

With a low growl, Spike punched him hard. "Shut your gob! That's the bloody slayer."

"The slayer? As in Buffy or as in they sent another one already?" the snitch turned his head and blinked at Cassidy with a different sort of interest.

"Both. Now get off it an' lets get t' why we're here. Xander Harris, dear friend t' us, has gone missin'. Do ya know about any new bads in town that may have grabbed the local butt monkey?" He lifted Willy and held him against the wall, putting on his game face so that the snitch knew he meant business. "An' don' give us the run 'round; he's got a cryin' girlfriend at home waitin' for us t' bring him back."

"Woulda figured you would've known right away when the guy came back to town." Willy commented and then grinned again, motioning with a nod of his head towards Cassidy. "She keepin' you that preoccupied, eh?"

Spike punched him in the gut again. "Careful what ya say in front of the lady." He growled warningly and flashed fang. "Now who are you yammerin' 'bout? Who's back in town?"

"Dracula," Willy grunted out. "Like I said, figured you woulda known by now. You two bein' old chums and all that." The irate bleached vampire dropped him and he rubbed at his sore neck. "Besides that, just a rise in vamp killings lately. Males. Doesn't seem to be Drac's style, what with him being better at disposing the bodies to cover his tracks and such."

"Well, considering what happened last time Dracula was here, he's most likely the one who has Xander." Cassidy nodded, looking at Spike. She turned and walked with him out of the back door of the bar. It was dark so they didn't have to take the sewers back. "But doesn't mean that someone else didn't happen to come along at the same time, too. Just as Angel feared, they heard I was dead and have come to take advantage of it. Though, I would have thought Dracula would be coming back to try for me again, and that would be bad timing if I was dead."

He tilted his head in thought as they walked. "Now that you mention it, does seem a bit odd. Unless, its not 'xactly t' get you back. Was right scared of you an' all, so now he's here t' get revenge on your friends? Maybe even me... pro'bly figures I'm the one t' send you guys on your merry way t' him. But, only talked t' Captain Cardboard an' he already knew of Drac, jus' gave him a fair warnin' that Drac was bad news."

"And maybe being self-centered here thinking I'm the only girl he obsessed over. Maybe, he's just like you and just thinks it amps his name to have slayer conquests under his belt. Must burn him you had two, nearly three. And so, he came knowing there would be another slayer and hoped she would be sent here? Figured since she was a new slayer she wouldn't be as bad ass as I was?" She arched a brow.

"Could be, but he's a fool if he thinks anyone could ever replace you," he gave her a soft smile and then glanced away. "But I'm aimin' somewhere around the middle of all that, nice little mix of all those theories."

"So I should probably watch my back again, well... my neck that is. Well, you know, a little more than usual." She blinked for a moment as she wondered if that made sense, lower lip poking out a bit.

"Love that little pout," his finger traced the protruding bottom lip before she drew it back in.

She rolled her eyes and nipped at his finger. He growled lowly, eyes moving over her hotly as he pulled her close. He pressed her to the wall and bent his head to capture her mouth, tongue exploring her mouth eagerly. They started to pick up where they left off in the sewers when there was the sound of someone clearing their throat. Instantly, Spike straightened and pushed Cassidy behind himself protectively, then relaxed a bit when he saw it was Angel. But not completely.

Cassidy stepped out from behind him when she saw Angel, blushing slightly at him of all people catching her making out with Spike. "We uh... just came back from getting information out of Willy. We pretty much figured who might have taken Xander, considering he apparently has like for the Xan-man." She nodded. "And as well, you might be right about bads wanting to take advantage of my death. He says there's a rise in vamp kills... mostly male. That threw me..."

"Who kidnapped Xander?" He looked between them, trying not to feel the jealousy that had threatened to bubble up inside him. Cordelia. He was interested in Cordelia now. He had to remind himself of that when he saw those two together. "And a vampire that prefers to feed on men?"

"Seems like it, or it might just be coincidence they've only come across men mostly while out feeding. You never know. But, as for Xander... good bet that Dracula has him. Willy says he's back in town and last time he was in town he made Xander his Renfield so that he could use him to get to me. Probably plans revenge on my friends who don't have me to protect him or so he thinks, and maybe to set his sights on the possible new slayer. Which would still be me... but he wouldn't know that..." Then she blinked up at Angel, "So what were you doing wandering about?"

"Gets his kicks spyin' on couples makin' out in dark alleys," Spike hooked his thumbs in his beltloops and smirked up at his grandsire.

"Better than getting my kicks by dragging nice girls into alleys to feel them up." Angel retorted with a frown before looking at Buffy, his face softening as he looked at her. "Been out patrolling, so has the rest of my crew. I figured you wouldn't be doing it much until you got yourself retrained. Even when you are ready to start patrolling again, you'll need some extra force with Dracula and this other vampire, maybe more, in town. And who knows, there might be more on their way."

"Thank you. And started training this morning with Spike to assess how much work I have to do with this body. Luckily, not too bad. I... Cassidy... whatever... was somewhat athletic. Played tennis, volleyball, did a bit of cheerleading when she was younger... and random acts of sportyness... so actually, my arms are more muscular than they were as Buffy," she looked down and flexed one, poking at the little bit of bulging muscle. "My legwork is okay from tennis, but could use some more work strength wise. That and just other general fighting stuff that I know how to do in my head, but my body needs to learn how to do better." She shrugged.

"That's good." He smiled brightly, dismissing the twinge of jealousy at the thought of them training together. "It won't be long before you're out there fighting again then. Know how you like that, getting out your aggression and stress by beating on some vampires that are unlucky enough to cross your path." He chuckled and made a motion with his head in the general direction of the house he was renting with the others. "We'll see about figuring out who else is in town besides Dracula and might try to pay a visit to the guy myself. Had my own dealings with him in the past, see if he's willing to let me near so I can see his hand."

"And see if you can see how Xander is, if he's okay... though, if he's just being used as a Renfield again he should show up soon to try to get to us for Drac. I'm sure the old vamp will think we haven't figured it out... and even if we have, be so glad we got him back safe we let our guards down. I'd be worried about that with Anya, even after we warn her about Drac using him to hurt us. Xander might even pretend he got away on his own and is not under Drac's thrall. Will have to chain him up for his own protection." She nodded thoughtfully.

Spike tilted his head and smirked. "Chain him in the bathtub, luv. Right fittin' place t' put him."

"And what, you're going to tempt him with your neck, call him flaccid, and make him drink blood through a straw?" She rolled her eyes.

The whole reference was lost on Angel, who was watching them in confusion. His brows went up at Cassidy's comment. "Um... probably don't want to know."

"Spike's just mad cause when he came to us for help after the initiative put the chip in his head, we weren't sure if we could trust him so while we refrained from taking the chance to stake him, we chained him in the tub just in case. I, uh, had a good time heckling the once big bad..." She gave Angel an innocent grin and shrugged, figuring that since he couldn't stand Spike he probably wouldn't have acted much better... or simply would have staked Spike outright no matter how pathetic the guy looked.

Angel was thinking the same thing. "You are a much kinder person than me, Buffy... Cassidy." He swallowed.

"Thanks," she smiled uneasily, not willing to tell him that a marriage proposal had accompanied his time in the tub. One of the first twinges of feelings between them, even if it had blown way out of proportion by Willow's spell. She just headed out of the alley and thumbed over her shoulder, "We better get going and tell the others what we found out. Don't know when Drac might try and send Xander, so they need to know a.s.a.p." She nodded and turned to go.

Spike glanced up at Angel with a small smirk. "Mus' gall you greatly t' see her with me. T' know you let her go, that I got her an' know how you hate me, always have. If you got any designs on tryin' t' break us up, you know she'll see right through it an' hate you for it. Not t' mention, you cause her any pain or any other sort of problem, you'll have me t' deal with." He gave Angel a threatening look.

"Spike... if I was trying to cause problems between you two, you would know. I would start by telling her stories about the good ole days of Angelus and William." He leaned in close. "But, I also would hurt anyone who did anything to Buffy. Just because I care for her... heck, because I care for her I want to see her happy... and for some reason, at the moment, that means her being happy with you." With that he turned and walked back towards the house he was staying at to share his new information with the rest of his crew.

* * *

"You really understand, Anya?" Cassidy was looking down at the other woman, who was sitting in the chair with a worried expression that had been permanently on her face since she had figured Xander was missing. The slayer leaned forward, resting her hands on her jeans as she looked closely at Anya. "Even if he comes back saying he's okay, or gives any number of excuses for being somewhere besides with Dracula, we can't totally trust him until we take care of Drac. Maybe he is telling the truth if he is, but even then, Drac could come and start with the using him for bad. We might even have to be prepared to chain him up for his own safety and our safety. Got it?"

Anya nodded slowly. "Yeah... won't like it... but I can do my best... have gotten so close to you guys that I wouldn't want to put you guys in danger. Started out just hanging out with you guys to make Xander happy... but now you guys are like a family." Her fingers worried at the hem of her lavender skirt.

"Aww," Dawn threw an arm around her and hugged her, resting her head on her shoulder. "Am I like your quirky little loveable sister, too?"

"Sort of," Anya's brows drew together.

Willow came over to them with one of the books she had got from upstairs. "When you said most of the victims lately were male I started thinking succubus, but really their victims shouldn't be confused with a vampire's kill since they don't feed on blood. They feed on desire and life force and such. So maybe a succubus and a vampire working together? You know, maybe they're a couple and stuff? I mean, not the first evil couple we had in town." She glanced at Spike and softly said, "Sorry."

"No problems, Red. It's true an' you could be right." Spike sat on the counter watching them.

"And just could be that a vampire likes to feed on guys... or just the luck of the draw when the vamp was out and about." Cassidy shrugged and moved away from Anya, going to lean her hip against the counter near Spike. "And there could probably be other explanations that we just can't see at the moment, but for now, it would probably be good to go get some rest. We can't do anything at the moment, and Angel is out doing patrolling. He'll tell us if he finds anything."

The others nodded and started to get ready to go. Willow and Dawn headed for the door while Spike slid off the counter and put an arm around the tiny slayer. Anya went around to the register, opening it with a pout.

"I'm going to stay a bit longer and fondle the money... it makes me feel better." She explained. "I'll be all right. I'll call you if I need anything."

"Try to get some rest." Cassidy said with a soft smile and waved before heading out the door with Spike. They headed for home in silence, and after awhile she looked up at him. "Do you ever... miss Dru... or you know, back then... when you could do what you want without the chip or the soul? Or think of what you might have done if you hadn't gotten the chip?"

"I missed Dru at first... an' after I thought 'bout it, was glad t' not be burdened with takin' care of her. Was like havin' a bloody child. Not t' say, wouldn' mind havin' a kid with the woman I loved if I could... but jus' sayin'... an' only took care of her cause I felt sorry for her, the way Angelus used her an' then dumped her when she wasn' useful anymore. Guess sort of like you takin' care of me out of pity?" He looked away. "But, of course, miss bein' able t' have a good fight t' get out the frustration without havin' m'head explode. But, no shortage of demons t' beat on an' the chip lets me do that all I bloody want."

"And... if you had never gotten it... do you... I mean, do you think it would have turned out a lot differently?" she tilted her head with a furrowed brow.

"Buff-Cassidy... why are you askin' this, luv?" He stopped and touched her cheek. "Are you worried I only chose you because the chip forced me t' or some such nonsence?" He shifted. "If I didn' care for you, would of jus' went t' livin' without beatin' on humans... still mischief t' be had other ways as you know. Wouldn' of helped you an' your friends. An' if I really wanted t' kill you still, would of jus' been able t' get some other demon or vampire t' help me who wouldn' get his brains fried every time he hurt you. Was at one point jus' goin' t' bare the momentary pain t' use a shot gun on you... but when I got there... you were cryin' an' I jus' couldn' take it..."

"You... were? When was this?" She blinked as she scanned her thoughts. Did she ever remember seeing Spike with a shotgun?

"After I told you 'bout the slayers I killed... and you threw your money at me... tellin' me I was beneath you... same as Cecily had... hurt so bad... and was so angry... but got there an' the look on your face..." He cupped her face and brushed a thumb over her cheek. "Didn' have the heart t' do it..."

"Oh... I'm so sorry I ever said that." She started to shake her head.

He made a shushing noise and bent to kiss her slowly. "All past an' over with. Moved on, both of us have." He held her against him and kept walking. "As for your question, luv, I'd like t' think that even without the chip... I'd have eventually realized how much I care for you. Might have taken longer... had a lot more fightin' between us that wasn' so one sided... but would of eventually realized it." He smiled.

"I like that theory," she smiled up at him and laid her head against his shoulder as they walked.

* * *

Dark eyes watched the two walk towards the house, narrowing as she took in the affection shown between the two. She wanted to rush towards them and claw out the light blue eyes of the small female. She came back and he had not noticed. The slayer was dead and he should not be preoccupied with the blonde human anymore, but instead he had moved on to another human. Instead of seeking her out... or even noticing she had arrived in town! He only noticed the girl! That human girl!

She rushed back towards the abandoned store, tearing at her hair angrily. She waited until she got into the store before she screamed her rage. She grabbed a chair and threw it across the room, then stood there pouting.

She had seen Angelus... no, he was Angel now. He also liked that blonde slayer girl. What was it about that girl that she had two of the strongest vampires, most feared and lethal vampires, eating out of her palms? And he too had seem taken with the new girl, with her eyes the color of the sky and hair darker even than Drusilla's own. And about as pale, too. She was so short and small, though... would probably snap like a toothpick... Drusilla licked her lips at that thought, liking the idea of snapping this new girl in half. This new girl who seemed to be doing the same wicked things that the blonde slayer had. Taking her men from her, enchanting them with some sort of spell.

She went over to a man chained in the corner. He was looking at her with such frightened eyes, they looked ready to just pop out of his head. She tilted her head and studied him for a moment, running her finger down his cheek then hissed angrily. Men were evil. All of them! She stabbed her nail into his jugular and then bent her head to feed from the blood that flowed from the wound. A full tummy calmed her a bit, but she still made little crooning sounds of distress. Maybe another nice snack to settle her tummy a bit more. One less evil man to go about hurting pretty girls. She left and went wandering the alleys of Sunnydale.

She came upon a man she wasn't sure was familiar to her. She didn't care, would eat him anyways. He was warm and human, full of tasty blood. She crept towards him and could smell her sire on him. A wicked smile curled her lips. Her sire would not like it that she had taken one of his pets away. She started forward eager to take this precious gift when a foot sailed into her mid-section and she fell backwards.

Angel looked down at her angrily. She had been so intent on pouncing Gunn she had failed to notice him coming. "Drusilla... so you're the other new vampire in town..." He bent down and picked her up, pinning her to the wall. "But the question is, why do you seem to be feeding only on men?"

"Other vampire... you mean besides you..." She looked confused for a moment and then smiled darkly at his question. "Getting rid of the evil men. All men are evil, they hurt pretty girls. Protest love, but its lies."

"Not besides me. You didn't notice Dracula was in town? You would think you would notice you were competing with him for prey... surprised he hasn't confronted you yet, especially with you making it oh-so noticeable that there has been a rise in vampire killings. You never were too good at cleaning up after yourself." He cocked his head. "You are trying to kill all the men... nice... you do realize women need them to repopulate."

She hissed. "You and Spike... chasing after that blonde bitch... a human! Mooning over her... my Spikey left me for her!" She struggled, trying to get free. "And been watching you all... thought the blonde slayer girl was gone... that Spike would realize how foolish he's been... but no, has taken up with another human slut... and saw you making eyes at her too!" She glared up at him angrily.

"So she thinks-" Gunn began, but Angel cut him off with a sweep of his hand.

"Yes, but don't talk about it in front of her, obviously." Angel frowned at him for a moment before looking at Drusilla. He started to take out a stake. "I'm sorry, Dru, but I can't let you run around murdering people. I'm sorry that I am the cause for this madness in you and that you've lived tortured for so long. I'm sorry for everything I've done for you."

Before he could stake her, she slashed at him wildly with her nails and planted her feet in his gut to shove him away. He dropped the stake and broke his grasp, staggering back with slashes across his chest and right arm. Drusilla had taken off down the alley and Gunn went to shoot her with his crossbow, but she was turning a corner and the arrow went through her arm. They could hear her scream of pain fade away as she ran.

Gunn helped Angel to his feet with a sigh. "Well... at least we now know who is in town then, and why she's all feeding on men. Probably going to be even more pissed than ever, now." He glanced his leader over. "You okay there, Angel?"

"Yeah, just get me back to the house and we can tell the others what we know while I get patched up. There's aren't too bad. Definitely not as bad as the wound she received. Arm won't be much help to her for awhile. So, won't be feeding as much unless she has help and definitely will be keeping out of fights until she's healed." He started walking. "We'll call Buffy tomorrow and tell them she's here, probably already in bed."


End file.
